Fluttershy in a bar?
by FinnPony
Summary: Fluttershy was walking home after her and Raritys weekly spa session, when she stumbled upon Big Macintosh. After small chatting and awkward silence, Mac asked if Fluttershy would come and have drink with him. Normally she would have refused to go, but something about that red stallion got her to agree. My first ever fanfic. (Also on Fimfiction under my account with same name)


Fluttershy at a bar

by FinnPony

The bar was almost empty, only couple of earth ponies were in sitting in the corner table, smoking cigarettes and talking quietly. Bartender was standing behind the counter, re-filling the yellow pegasus's glass.

Fluttershy was staring at her drink. It was gin with orange juice and it actually tasted pretty good.

In fact, it was her first time drinking alcohol and she was feeling a bit dizzy. She tried to remember how many drinks she had taken, but it was too hard trying to focus.

"Um... Miss Fluttershy?"

She woke up from her thoughts and saw Big Macintosh looking at her.

"Are ya feelin' well?" asked Big Mac

"Oh... Yes... I... I was just in my thoughts," said Fluttershy with her small shy voice.

"Eeyep," Replied Mac and took long sip of his beer.

There was a long silence between them, they both were staring at the table.

Fluttershy was taking some sneak peaks at Big Macintosh and thinking how nice and polite he was to her, he listened what she had to say... and also he was very good looking...

She blushed and looked away. Did She really think about Mac in that way, or was it one of those every week crushes she always had? Maybe a little chatter would get the things going.

Fluttershy drank her drink and decided to break the silence.

"So... tell me how was your day. If... you don't mind of course," Even though she was a bit more daring due the alcohol, she was really shy around Big Mac. After all he's really big and Fluttershy is really small.

Mac lifted his head and looked at Fluttershy, who hid behind her mane after realizing that he was looking at her.

"Well, Ah spent whole day buckin' apple trees and helping mah sister, Applejack."

"Did you know that I am her friend?" asked Fluttershy, hoping that this would get the conversation going.

"Yeah, Ah knew, Ah have seen ya with her and your friends."

Fluttershy didn't know how to continue and the conversation died as quickly as it started. They both turned focus back to their drinks. Now Fluttershy had to think of a different way to break the ice. She thought of different topics, but none of them seemed to be good enough. She had only one option left.

"I have to ask..." Fluttershy thought and looked at Big Mac, who took sip of his beer.

"Why did you invite me here? I... I mean did you plan to do this or did it just happen?" Asked Fluttershy.

Big Mac thought for a moment and answered her question, "Ah just have never talked to ya face-to-face ever before ya know, so... I wanted to get known to ya a little better. Ah think Ah also needed some good company for the evening."

"Oh... that's very kind of you, thank you," Fluttershy said and looked him straight into his eyes. She was flattered that a stallion as good looking as Big Macintosh wanted to spend time with her. They just stared at each other for several second before Big Mac spoke, "Erhm... Well how about ya?"

Fluttershy shook her head a little to clear it and started to talk, "First I did my everyday routines, feed the birds and little animals and made salad for Angel bunny and..."

She was interrupted by Mac saying, "Ah thought ya were somekind of a vet, but Ah didn't know ya were such a animal lover."

"Oh yes, I even got my cutie mark when I found out that I a have special connection with animals."

"As a farm pony, Ah have always liked animals too..." said Big Mac and smiled towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy knew that this was her chance. She just listened Big Mac talking about his Farm and animals, nodding and from time to time saying something like, "That's so nice," and "How intresting."

After telling Fluttershy pretty much everything about his farm and it's animals, he looked at her and asked, "Miss. Fluttershy, Would ya like to have another drink?"

"I would love to."

"One beer and for the lady, gin with orange juice." Big Mac ordered and placed the bits to the counter.

Bartender came and opened one bottle for Mac and poured half a glass of gin and one quarter of orange juice for Fluttershy. They boht took a sip out of their drinks and continued talking.

"Do you have any pets Big Mac?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh we a have dog called Winona, she's a really good dog."

Fluttershy knew that dog, she had treated it while it was sick. Actually it was then when she had seen Big Macintosh for the first time. Applejack came to take the dog home with her brother. Fluttershy had never seen a pony so big before. Even though Fluttershy thought he was a bit scary, he was also really handsome at the same time.

"I have met her actually," Fluttershy said to Big Macintosh.

"Yeah Ah remember it. I saw ya for the first time when Ah and Applejack came to pick up Winona."

They started talking and slowly drinking their drinks. They talked about the weather, apples, Winona and pretty much everything. After while of talking, Fluttershy said,

"I really enjoy your company Big Mac."

Fluttershy saw how Mac blushed a bit before saying, "Well Ah like your company too, Miss Fluttershy, It's a real shame we haven't spent time together before."

"Yeah, A real shame..." Fluttershy sighed while gazing into his eyes.

Suddenly lights went off and on again, startling Fluttershy

"Wh... What was that?" She asked with shivering voice

"It was just the signal, It means the bars closing for tonight," Said Big Mac, calming Fluttershy.

"O.. Oh, Well I should get going then," Fluttershy drank last of her drink and look towards Mac.

"Thank you Big Mac I... I really had a good time," she said and smiled to the stallion. She then started walking towards the front door of the bar but was stopped by a hoof on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Big Mac next to her.

"It's pretty darn dark out there, Maybe Ah should accompany ya to your cottage?"

Fluttershy went bright red and answered with a timid voice, "Ohh no, You shouldn't, You have already done enough for me today and... and..."

"But Ah insist, Miss Fluttershy!" Said Big Macintosh with a pleading look on his face.

Fluttershy hung her head and stared the floor while thinking.

Wasn't this what she wanted? To get closer to him and spending more time with him? She would maybe never have better chances with him than now. She lifted her head and gave the stallion a smile.

"Well Okay... But don't call me Miss. Just call me Fluttershy... If you don't mind..."

"Eeyep," Big Mac replied.

Fluttershy giggled as the two ponies exited the bar.

A cold breeze hit them when they exited the bar. The weather was nice and refreshing. Luna's moon and the stars glowed dim white light over the deserted Ponyville, making it look even more beautiful than by daytime. Music from the nearby jazz club made the evening even more lovely. Street lights illumined the main street, where two ponies walked side by side.

Usually Fluttershy would have walked couple of steps behind Big Mac, but this time she felt comfortable enough to walk right by his side. Their legs even touched sometimes, making her blush even though she really liked it. Fluttershy was still feeling a bit funny after all the drinks that she had been drinking, making her giggle sometimes. Mac didn't seem to even notice it, or at least he did a good job of not showing it.

When They reached end of the main street, Big Mac saw the familiar late-night restaurant, he thought for a moment and asked Fluttershy, "Are ya feelin' hungry? That restaurant has really good sandwiches and hay fries."

Fluttershy thought that maybe some food just what she needed right now. After all, she last time she ate was before going to the spa with Rarity. She looked at Big Macintosh and said, "That would be nice. I'm actually feeling a bit hungry."

Big Macintosh nodded and they walked to the restaurant. It was a nice and cozy little restaurant. There were paintings of flower meadows on the walls and the furniture was made yo look like old-fashioned. Fluttershy really liked the decor. The owner was an older mare with a friendly smile. Fluttershy ordered daffodil and daisy sandwich, while Big Mac took hay fries. They sat down to table in the corner.

"I have never been here before," Fluttershy said looking around.

"How, come? This place is pretty popular." said Big Mac while looking at her. Fluttershy blushed a bit and said, "I think that is the problem, I don't like places with much ponies in them. It makes me nervous."

"But ya do like this place now, don't ya?" Asked Big Mac.

"Well there's not much ponies around here now, Only you and me." Said Fluttershy with a small voice.

Before Mac could say anything, the old mare brought their mare looked at Big Mac and said, "It's so nice that you finally have a very special somepony Big Mac! I started to get a bit worried about you. I Started to fear that you were one of those colt cuddlers, not that there's anything bad about it but..."

They both went bright red and Fluttershy interrupted the mare saying, stumbling in her own words, "No! I... I mean th... That we are just f... Friends."

"Eeyep," Big mac confirmed.

"Oh, well Big Macintosh here is quite a catch. Enjoy your meals," old mare said and winked at Fluttershy. Big Mac saw that and blushed a bit.

They started eating their food, Fluttershy ate her sandwich with small bites. Big Macintosh ate his hay slowly, which didn't seem like normal to Fluttershy. She realized that Mac was trying to eat as slowly as she did. She thought how nice that was of him. No stallion had ever before treated her as well as Big Mac.

"You don't have to eat so slowly because of me," Fluttershy said.

Big Mac looked at his hay fries and then lifted his head and looked at Fluttershy saying, "Granny says that gentlecolt always lets lady finish eating before him."

"You don't need to be a gentlecolt with me. I love you just the way you are," Said Fluttershy, immediately realizing what she had said. She hid behind her mane, wanting to disappear.

All of a sudden hoof came and swept her mane away from her face. She saw Big Mac staring at him. She dropped her head in shame.

She winced as she felt Big Mac's hoof under her chin. He lifted Fluttershy's head and said, "I really like ya too Fluttershy."

"Y... You like me? B.. B.. But how..?" Fluttershy said shaking and with tears in her eyes.

Big Macintosh swept tears from her cheeks and said, "How could Ah not like ya? You're the most kindest pony I've met, you like animals just like Ah do... Ah feel really comfortable with ya around me."

Suddenly Fluttershy leaned over the table and hugged Big Macintosh. Mac was really surprised but soon he hugged her back. Fluttershy felt Big Mac's muscular body. She felt warm and safe, She would have wanted to stay there whispered into Mac's ear, "Thank you, Macintosh," before breaking the hug.

She had never felt these feelings before. She was sad, happy and scared at the same time and it was wonderful. She looked at the stallion in front of her, feeling tears being formed in her eyes again.

"Thank you bringing me here," Fluttershy said with a sobbing voice. Again Big Mac swept the tears from her cheeks and said, "There's no need to be sad, Ah am happy, you should be too!"

Fluttershy looked him straight into his eyes and said smiling, "Oh but I am happy! I'm so happy to be with you." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" Asked Big Macintosh with a smile.

"I don't know..." Fluttershy said and they both chuckled.

Fluttershy dried her tears and they hugged again, this time it was shorter, but more passionate.

After breaking the hug, they didn't feel hungry anymore. Big Macintosh left the bits on the table. As they made their way towards the door. Big Mac saw the old mare winking at him. Mac Smiled as Fluttershy leaned against him while they started walking towards her cottage.

It was even darker, than when they entered the restaurant. Some clouds had appeared in the sky. Clouds covered the moon and some of the stars, creating a frightening atmosphere. Fluttershy was grateful for the fact that the Big Mac was with her. She would never have been out so late alone, but now she didn't feel scared, not the least bit. Big Macintosh was there to keep her safe. Fluttershy sighed and leaned against his side.

Big Macintosh was also very happy. He felt the warmth of Fluttershy's body against his. It almost made him shiver out of excitement.

The two ponies walked towards the outskirts of the town. There were only couple of houses at the end of the town and they could clearly see the edge of Everfree forest. Fluttershy tensed up a bit. She had once been in the Everfree forest at night, running after the cutie mark crusaders. Even though it ended happily, she still had nightmares about it.

Big Mac noticed Fluttershy shaking a little. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" he asked.

Fluttershy looked at the forest while saying, "It's just that the Everfree forest makes me a bit nervous."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the creatures that live there rarely come to Ponyville."

That was true, but Fluttershy didn't live in Ponyville. She lived right next to the Everfree forest. Sometimes she had heard cockatrice crow in the nearby forest and one time two timberwolves chased her animals in her own yard!

"I... I know but sometimes I hear them at night, a... and its really scary," Fluttershy said and looked at Big Mac with a timid smile. "Oh, it's okay to bee scared sometimes. Horse apples, Ah been scared too. Real terrified actually!" Mac said.

Fluttershy was interested, "When were you scared?"

Big Macintosh thought for a while before saying, "Well for example, When Ah and Applejack were just little foals, We were playing near the river when she slipped and almost drowned. Ah was so scared that Ah could barely move! Thank Celestia she was alright," Big Macintosh said smiling sadly.

Fluttershy looked at Mac. His eyes looked a bit wet, but she didn't mention it.

"You seem to have deep relationship with your sister Mac," she said. "Yeah, We have always been close, especially after ma passed away. We have to take care of Applebloom now. She never admits it, but Ah see how she misses mom too..." Mac said and sighed.

Fluttershy felt bad for making him sad, "I'm so sorry Big Macintosh, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Mac looked at her and said, "It's not yar fault, you didn't even ask about mah parents..."

Clouds on the sky started to break down, revealing Luna's moon. Mac noticed that they were on a hill walking on a dirt road leading towards small river. He could see Sweet apple acres from there. He turned his head towards Fluttershy. Mac thought that she was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and asked Fluttershy, "How about ya Fluttershy? Do ya have any siblings?"

"I was the only child in my family, I never spent much time with other ponies. My mother was really protective." she said with a sad voice.

"How about yar father? How is he?" Asked Macintosh while gazing up in the sky.

Fluttershy stopped and sat down on the road.

"I... I never knew my father, he... he left when I was just a filly. I asked mommy why he left, but... she never told me," Fluttershy said while tears streamed down her face.

Big Macintosh placed her in a tight sympathetic hug. Fluttershy wept against his chest as Mac brushed her mane. It was like brushing through Rarity's finest silk. He felt his fur getting soaked of Fluttershy's tears. They sat there, on the dirt road middle of night, curled up with each other. After a while they broke the hug.

Mac looked at the yellow mare and said, "Ah know how ya feel, to be raised without a father, He died when Ah was five years old."

"It.. it just feels so bad..." Fluttershy sobbed.

"Everything will be okay Fluttershy..." Said Mac with his calm deep voice. Fluttershy didn't cry anymore, but there still were tears on her cheeks. "Thank you for being here Big Macintosh," she said pressing herself against Big Mac's chest again.

They sat there for a while before Big Macintosh started to feel a bit chilly and said, "Maybe we should get moving, it's getting pretty gold out here."

Fluttershy nodded as her approval and they began to make their way towards her cottage.

After a while of walking, Fluttershy said, "I haven't told anyone about that, not even my friends."

"Why?" Asked Big Mac

"I don't know. I guess it's just so embarrassing," She said hiding behind her mane.

"There's nothing embarrassing about that! Ah think it may even help ya if ya talk to em'," Big Mac said while looking at her.

"Maybe you are right, it felt good to tell you about it," Fluttershy said leaning to Big Mac.

They saw Fluttershy's cottage. She felt a bit sad because they had to say goodbyes soon. Mac felt pretty much the same. They both started to walk slower, hanging in that moment as long as they could.

They reached her door and she said, "Oh Big Mac, I've had a wonderful time with you."

"Ah had good time with ya too Fluttershy, and don't ya worry about yar secret. Ah wont tell nopony about it," Mac said.

"Very kind of you," Fluttershy replied.

There were a brief silence between them. They just stared at each other for a while before Fluttershy spoke, "Well... Good night... I guess..."

She saw a little disappointment in his eyes when he said, "Good night to you too, Fluttershy."

Big Mac turned and started to walk towards the bridge. Fluttershy was sure that if she would let him get away now, she would have to forget about spending more time with him like today. She hesitated, but shouted, "Big Mac, wait!"

As Mac turned around he felt Fluttershy's hooves around his neck and he felt how her lips pressed against his. her lips were soft and warm. They both blushed but soon Big Mac put his hoofs around Fluttershy's hips, making her wince. Even though the kiss only lasted for couple of seconds, it felt like years to them. When they broke the kiss, Fluttershy didn't remove her hooves from Big Mac's neck, nor did Mac remove his from her hips.

They stared at each others eyes when Fluttershy said with a shiverring voice, "If its okay to you... M..maybe we sh... should go for a dinner sometimes? If you don't mind of course..."

"Eeyep," Replied Mac

"How about next friday?" She asked.

"Eeyep," Big Mac said and gave a small nuzzle to her neck

Fluttershy giggled and hugged Big Mac while saying, "I'm looking towards it."

They finished and Fluttershy waited until she didn't see Big Mac anymore. Then Fluttershy went inside and saw curious bunny waiting for her. She grabbed the bunny in her hooves, hugging it tightly.

"You can't believe what just happened Angel bunny! I kissed Big Mac and we are having a date next friday! Can you believe it! I'm the happiest pony alive!" shouted Fluttershy with tears of joy falling from her cheeks.

For the first time in long time, Fluttershy went to bed without worrying about anything.

Epilogue

"Where's that darn brother of mine!?" Applejack mumbled to herself while watching towards their home road. She was so angry at him that she had been waiting for Big Macintosh to return from the town for about four hours. She was dead-beat. When Big Mac didn't show up to make evening chores with her, she had to make them all by herself. Now she was sitting on their house's porch, sipping apple family's home made whiskey. It was not like him, to forget his job at the farm, had something happened to him?

Just then Applejack saw familiar pony pacing towards their house. It was Big Macintosh. Applejack stood up and went to meet him.

"You darn little piece of..." she shouted but calmed down a little.

"Ah had to make all the jobs while ya were... well somewhere! Where have ya been mister!?"

Big Mac didn't slow down when he answered, "In a bar."

Applejack's eyes widened and she said, "In a bar!? Ya were in a bar while Ah had to make all yar jobs here!?"

"Eeyep," Replied Big Mac.

"Well Ah hope you had good time. Because when Ah am done with ya, ya gonna hope ya were never born!" Applejack said face red from anger.

"Ah had," Big Mac said.

"What?"

"Ah had good time," Big Mac said again.

Applejack saw how he smiled a bit while saying it. It was not a wicked smile, it was a happy smile. The kind that comes when you think of something really wonderful. Now a bit more curious than angry, Applejack asked, "With whom ya were there, anyways?"

Big Macintosh didn't answer. That annoyed Applejack and she said, with more stronger voice this time, "Big Macintosh Apple, tell me now!"

Big Mac looked at her and said, "Nope."

Then it struck Applejack. Big Macintosh usually would not act like this, unless...

"Big Mac, were ya out with a mare?" she asked with a sheepish grin on her face. She saw how Big Mac blushed and she knew. She started jumping around Mac, who was seemingly embarrassed.

"Who is she? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Applejack demanded. She received a short reply, "Nope"

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

They were now on the doorsteps of apple family's house. Big Macintosh kept on walking towards the door when he heard Applejack saying, "Fine, Ah will find out sooner or later, you can't keep your secret forever ya know!"

Big Mac rolled his eyes as he went inside, leaving Applejack alone on the porch. She was angry at him, but happy for him at the same time. She saw half empty whiskey bottle on the doorsteps. She lifted it up and took long sip straight from the bottle, determined to find out who was dating Big Mac.


End file.
